Orphans Beloved-The Singing Gardens
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.
1. Chapter 1

Orphans Beloved: "The Singing Gardens…"

Summary:Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

"We've gotta get Helena away…" Sarah sighed to Art Bell…Loyal friend, determined detective. "I know it's imposin' Art but…To have us together, in one basket for Rachel or the Proleithian crazies to catch."

"Sarah…I'll do anything to protect you and your sisters…But…Take Helena away somewhere? Me? She doesn't like me."

Who? Mes? Helena, innocent look, blink.

"That's not true…She has issues but she remembers how you stopped the Proleithians that day she escaped. She thinks you're very brave, Art."

"Yeah, yeah…" wave of hand, eye roll from Helena.

"And that I 'lie with pigs'?" he frowned.

"He is too sensitive…" Helena shrugged.

"I think she was abused by someone along the way…I haven't got to the bottom of it yet." Sarah sighed.

Oink…oink…oooooinnk…Helena grinned.

"Nice way to talk about your mother." Art eyed her calmly.

Fume…To glare intensity…

"Hey, meathead! What did I say? Behave yourself with my friend Art. He's like a brother." Sarah frowned.

"Another 'brother-seestra'…?" grin.

"It's a compliment…" Sarah, hastily to Art's frown. "Please, Art…I can't leave her with Fee, he couldn't manage her for that long."

"And he did so very well with me last time…" sly grin…Shaking wrists as if cuffed.

"I suppose I could keep her unconscious for a week…" he noted.

"Sarah? I don't do drugs…" Helena, anxious look.

"I was thinking more a severe blow to the head…" Art eyed her.

Hahhhh…Glare.

"I vill not stay with him." Helena frowned. "He is mean to me, seestra."

"Not as mean as I was and will be if I can't leave you with him." Sarah glared. "You know he doesn't mean it, Helena. If you behave. And you said he was a good man…He was brave facing the Proleithians."

"Did you?" Art, arch look to Helena. "Thanks."

"I may have says something to effect…" off-hand shrug. "But you are cop, you are supposed to be brave, yes?"

"I'd have to be to spend a week hiding you."

"Hah…Funny man. No wonder seestra Beth love you so much. Barrel of laughs, yes?"

"Yes, she did." Sarah, grim stare at Helena. "And because our sister loved him, you're going to behave yourself with him. And start by apologizing for that dumb remark."

Hmmphf…Eye roll, head arch…Sniff.

"Helena? If you apologize God may forgive you a little…I will at least. And Art might take you somewhere nice for dinner."

"On cop's salary? Pfffth…"

"Believe me, the places you're fond of he can afford."

"My tastes is improving, seestra."

"Sarah…" Art, frowning.

"Just a mo…Please…" she put up a hand. "Helena, this is for Kira. And the sisters you owe…And Mama…"

Look away… "Your Mama…" indifferent shrug.

Sarah, calmly…"Our mama, Helena…The one I killed you over…Who tried to save us both and did, the best she could. Helena, God knows, for her sake I should let Rachel have you."

Art blinking at the "…killed you over…"

"I thought we were evens…I saved you, you forgive me." Helena frowned, looking at her.

"I forgave you for killin' the sisters because Tomas brainwashed you. Not for Mama." Sarah, firmly. "I owe you my life and I know Kira needs you on her side now. But I haven't forgiven you for Mama. Maybe I never will."

"Sarah…?" Helena, blinking.

"But if you ever want a chance of that…Start by tryin' to act like you care about Kira and me by doing what I ask and by being nice to my other brother." Stern tone.

"Fine." Grim frown. "Hello…Brother…" she eyed Art coldly.

"Yeah. Hey. Sarah?"

"Ok…" she sighed. "Helena? We'll just be outside."

"Yeah, yeah. Be…Have…" eye roll. Grin… "Say…Brother…You got more sardines?" innocent look.

"Bowl in the fridge, waiting for you…Seestra." He eyed her calmly. She giving sidelong grin…

…

Outside the apartment, in the hallway…

"Sarah? You honestly expect me to take that psycho away somewhere?" Art eyed her.

"She wouldn't hurt you, Art. She didn't last time."

"That remains to be seen. Sarah…I've tried to do what I can for you and the others…I've risked my career, been suspended."

"I know…Art…" Sarah sighed. "It's just… I really need your help, again…"

"Jesus. Goddamn it, Sarah. Do not play Beth with me like that again, understand? Ever." He glared.

"Sorry…" sheepish look.

"That was cruel, Manning."

"Art…"

"Why don't we make it 'Detective Bell'? Since we barely know each other." Frown.

"Art. We do know each other, a little. And I know you loved Beth. And she loved you…Not…That way…But…" cautious look…

"And I'd say I've more than discharged any obligations I had to my partner and friend." He eyed her sternly.

"Art…I know…And I know I have no right to ask any more of you. You put your ass on the line for Beth, now for me. But I have to ask…And I have to ask, for Beth's sake…"

"How could I even hope to get her away anywhere? Dyad knows me. They know I was Beth's partner and tried to hold off Rosen."

"Rachel's a snotty bitch…She disdains 'little people' and she thinks everyone does what they do in their own interest. A typical 1%er Aldous' raised. She won't waste time with you once she knows I'm off. She won't believe you're of any import or threat unless you attack them directly."

"You'll let her know where you are?" he stared, worried now.

"Not exactly. Just that I'm not with you. And she doesn't know Helena's…Well…Alive…And if she does, she doesn't know she and I are…Sorta…"

"Sorta…"

"Art, I think we can trust Helena. I know that's not much to put faith in."

"I have kids, Sarah. I don't get to see them much but they are dependent on me in part. And I've no death wish." Sigh. "What's that about abuse? What do you know?"

Forgive me, Beth…Sarah sighed inwardly. "Thanks."

…

"Should I not be putting on the blackface?" Helena grinned as Art grimly led her to his car…She with hat pulled low, overcoat. "Just saying."

"Shut up. Please." He frowned. "Get in."

"Gracious invite…Such thanks." She got in.

"Seestra?" she eyed Sarah in the rear-view mirror. Lying in the back seat.

"The idea is we hope if they spotted you with me, when I drop her, they think that's it for my part." Art noted.

Hmmn…Nod.

"Is ok plan. I approve."

"Great…"

"Is not so nice car as seestra Beth's." Helena sniffed as they pulled out. "What, she makes the more money, detective copper?"

"She didn't have child-support and alimony." He noted quietly.

"'Lechery…Wars and lechery'…" Helena quoted, shrugging.

"'Nothing else holds fashion'…" he quoted back. "So you did pick up a little learning somewhere?"

"Oooh…Shakespeare quoting copper…Is cliché, yes?"

"What are you two goin' on about? Can we get the hell out, please?" Sarah frowned.

"Tuth…And she from England, can you believe?" Helena sighed. "Sad decline of education standards, yes?"

"She's got you there…" Art agreed.

Helena, smug smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Orphans Beloved: "The Singing Gardens…"

Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part II…

"So…Brother…" Helena, leaning against her door, stretching languidly. "This must be hard for you…"

"You've no idea." Grim tone as the car sped through early morning traffic on the edge of the city.

"Heres I so look like clone girl you love and lose…"

"Do you want me to drop you right here?" he asked, coldly.

"Sorry…But Sarah is one you should be resenting…"

"I understand now why she did it. Can't say I'm happy about it. Will say if you try to press on that key, I will be resenting it." He noted.

"Ok…" shrug. "But we should have another name for me. And I do do good Beth, Art." Beth attempt at end.

"You do do lousy Beth, Helena. And I don't want either of you abusing her memory any more."

"Carry the torch…Yes?" grin. "Too bads she wouldn't have you…"

The car stopped, abruptly pulling to a corner…

"If you wanted out, you win…" he eyed her.

"Sarah says…" she frowned.

"I've done more than my share…I don't have to take this, Helena. Especially not from you."

"Fine…" she looked out.

"Sarah says it will help protect Kira…And I must get back what those crazy peoples took. I need to be lost, for a time."

"Good luck with that, then." Hard stare. "Let me know how it turns out, willya? I'm curious." He eyed the door, then her.

"I'm not Beth…Ok?" she eyed him. "I apologize. No more."

"Great. See how nice things can be when you show a little courtesy." He looked at her, pulling out with sudden lurch that threw her back against the seat.

"Yeah…" eye roll. "But I should not be Helena…Better for me to be another seestra…"

"Another of your victims?"

Glare…Then relenting…"There must still be many wandering about, dumb sheep, no clue…You have a name?"

"Not on your life or mine…" cool quick glance.

"Fine…" she frowned. "I try to help here. You want to keep Sarah and others safe, help me out here."

He pondered the road ahead.

Actually…

"Just pick a name…" he finally replied.

Hmmn…

"Well, why don't you call me…Laura, then?" she eyed him.

"Laura?" Art eyed her quickly.

"After girl in film…See, girl is dead at start…" eagerly.

"I've seen it. When the hell did you?"

"I go to films…Haft to keep busy while…You know."

"Waiting to kill innocent people…Yeah, I know a few criminals who follow that lifestyle."

Frown…Sigh…

"Well, then, Arthur…" she affected a rather good Gene Tierney. "You have to admit, it's a good choice. Resurrected murder wictim…victim, love-lorn cop trying to break the case."

He frowned. She put up placating hands… "Sorry, no offense intended."

"Actually…You weren't bad." He nodded. Eyeing her… "Did you learn to speak like that just from watching the movie?"

"We're bred to be natural mimics…Maggie Chen told me…" she replied, a bit subdued. "All part of the Devil's…Dyad's…"she corrected, shrugging… "master plan. Battle skills, chame…Like lizard?..."

"Chameleon?"

"Yes…Right." She nodded. "Chammeleon…Chameleon. Sarah's talent for dodging these peoples…People…Didn't come from nowhere, you know."

"It makes sense. I can see where it would appeal to a government-type…Especially in the 80s, when you were born." He nodded. "Cold War era."

"So…Laura…" he eyed her. "Though I see you more as a Waldo type…"

"I will need a new wig. Or dye hair." She noted. "And we must go shopping."

"Laura is high maintenance type…I mean…I'm used to a fairly pleasant lifestyle, you know?"

"Pl…easant. If you're going to do this, get it right. And very limited shopping…Cop's salary, remember?"

"Oh, not a problem. I have credit cards."

He eyed her.

Helena?

"Legit…Mostly…Tomas set up accounts. Not so very much, I had to use for transport but enough to get a few decent things. Hey, maybe I take you to dinner, Arthur?"

"Legit. Helena, the Proleithians probably trace you through them."

"Ah, Tomas is dead, I am sure…I'm sure…" wave of hand. "And extra crazy ones don't use plastic."

"You're sure Tomas is dead?" he asked, quick glance. "Why would they kill their own?"

"He would never give me up, alive. Or give up chase of…Or give up the chase of my sisters." She corrected, affecting the Tierney tone. "They killed him…They're actually tolerant of Science, these farmer crazies, they had a lab. Where they did…Whatever…To me."

"I'm sorry for that." He said quietly. "You didn't deserve that after all the rest."

"Thanks…Even crazy Helena didn't, you mean. My poor troubled sister, I'm lucky not to have encountered before Sarah helped make her a bit less so." She batted eyes at his look.

"Not bad…" he admitted. "But we can't even parade a new sister around too much, you know."

"Wherever we go…Which is, by the way?" she regarded him.

"How's your French, Laura?" he asked. To her stare…

"Paris…?" she asked, rather eagerly.

"On my salary?"

"Oh…"

"But Montreal is very nice…And I know a place that should be fairly safe. Have you been?"

"No, only Toronto…And crazy peoples' farm…I mean Helena was only there, since she came to the Americas."

"It's nice. A little bit of France, anyway. Hel…Laura…" he corrected to her look. "What did the Proleithians do to you? To Helena, I mean?"

"I don't know…" her voice suddenly still and small. "They hurt her. They took from her…I think…These ones don't fear abominations. Arthur?" she looked at him. "I think they want their own…"

"Their own?" he stared.

"Road!" she cried, insistent. As a truck roared close on the opposite lane…

"Sorry…"

"You're almost as bad a driver as Sarah." She frowned. "But, I did distract…" shrug.

"There's a mall in one mile…You up for that shopping? We better do it early, anyway."

"Yes, please. Can we dos…Do…Brunch?"

"You ate two hours ago at my place…"

"High metabolism…" she shrugged.

"I've noticed the sugar craze. Well, fine."

…

"One other thing…?" she eyed him as he moved to unbuckle her belt in the parking lot…Genuinely nervous, he saw. "I didn't want to say in front of Sarah…"

Well? He stared…

"I need to get…Pregnancy kit…" she whispered, tremulously…As he blinked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Orphans Beloved: "The Singing Gardens…"

Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part III…

Mall restroom area…

Art pacing a bit nervously…Looking toward the women's rest room.

"Arthur? Arthur, here!" Helena/Laura, struggling to maintain her Gene Tierney vocal, now graced in a rather surprisingly tasteful auburn wig…

Really didn't think it would suit her but…He had to admit…

And a reasonably nice blouse, sweater, skirt combo…

Though on that score he had to admit to her credit, she'd chosen non-Beth colors…

Deliberately?

She peered out.

"Can you read this?" she held out a sheet of instructions. He frowned.

Thought she could…She left us enough Bible references…

"All right, I needs glasses…" she sighed, shaking paper. "Come on, please?"

Genuine pleading tone, anxious look…Nervous glance round…

"Well don't stand in the open door, come out…" he frowned.

"Ah, sorry…" she came out. Friendly beam at a middle-aged woman pushing on in, hurriedly.

Either she's very good when she needs to be… He took the sheet, glancing it over. Pulling out his own pair of reading glasses.

"I thoughts so…" wan smile at the glasses. "Well?"

"It's a simple test…Laura…Just…" He put mouth to her ear as a young girl passed.

"Oh…You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Big city cop…" shrewd grin…

"Thanks much." She hurried back in.

"I'm trying, Beth…See me tryin'?" he intoned.

"God help the poor kid if those bastards did that to her…" he sighed, shaking head.

"Arthur?!" she emerged, waving stick…

"He…Laura! Not here!" he hissed.

"I think it's no…Please, take look…Please…" she pressed it into his hand. He sighed, but moving to a corner, examined it carefully. She anxiously following.

"It's ok…" he nodded to her.

"Thanks be to the Virgin…" she gasped… "They took but did not put back. Yet." She eyed Art, tearing…

"I could not…Have killed…" she began…Weeping suddenly to his shock, trembling.

"Laura…" he whispered. "Lets go sit down…Laura, come on."

"God has taken pity on me, Arthur…" she whispered. "I think…Mama has forgiven me." Clutching at his arm as he led her to a bench. "I could not tell Sarah…I…" weeping…

"I know, I know…" he sat her down. Glaring at a frowning middle-aged woman passing them with disdain…

You got some hate rally to get to, lady?

"I thought God has turned His face from me…But Mama, she has interceded for me…" Helena looked at him, tears running. "It must be true…Mama has pitied me, Sarah has forgiven me…I have been truly reborn, Arthur. Like Indiana Jones guy in film…Shot and come back new guy. I am true seestra now…Of all seestras. This is the miracle…Not…" she waved a hand… "Still living…My Mama still loves me, Arthur. My seestra loves me."

Uh…She wiped tears.

"Sister." She corrected carefully.

"Sorry for waterworks…First with Sarah, now you. But I have had rough days recently."

"I get that." He nodded.

…

"This is nicer restaurant than seestra takes me…Sorry." Helena's eyes bulged, she looked around.

Well, almost no one about and none listening…She gave an apologetic look.

Acting bit off…

"It's ok." Art nodded.

"It's a nice little place, Arthur." She attempted her Gene Tierney again. Nervous smile.

She paused as their waitress brought over their order…Smiling at the waitress. "Thanks very."

"You sure you just want coffee? These pancakes are good." She offered the plate. He shook head…

"Thanks. And you're doing fine." He smiled. "I'm glad the news was good."

"Thanks." She looked away, tapping fork gently on plate. Pouring syrup…

"You should have some pancakes with your syrup." He noted wryly.

"Excuse…" she looked sheepish. "I like my sweets."

"That's for sure…I'd have you screened for diabetes next medical exam." pause…"It's terrible what they, the Proleithians, did to her…Your sister Helena." He noted, quietly.

"Don't be too symph…" she struggled.

"Sympathetic?"

"Uh-huh. She is a violent person. You know." She eyed him.

"Mostly not to blame…No court would find her guilty…"

"In Canada, maybe…Just lock her safe in nuthouse." shrug. Smile. "In Heaven…And in Sarah's heart…I guess I have still doubts. But Mama, she holds me in her heart, I know now." Clenching hands.

"Why don't we save that for later?" Art suggested. "Do you want to hear about Montreal?"

"It's a famous old city. I've read about it a little." She noted, hesitantly, trying to repress her singsong accent. Gulping juice, forking out a piece of syrup-drowned pancake. "What can you tell me?"

"I was assigned there, for a couple of years, when I started out on the force."

"What?" she eyed him as he paused, a bit stunned.

"I think we're actually having a conversation." He blinked.

"I've noticed, hearing sisters going on, we does…do have one…A one…-track mind when we feel threatened." Wan smile. "It must have been dull for you, hearing us go on about our problems all the time. So, now you go on…You were a cop in Montreal…?" she eyed him. "Rookie? Like Beth, then?"

"Pretty wet behind the ears." He nodded.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Orphans Beloved: "The Singing Gardens…"

Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part IV…

"You want I should…Do you want me to go for a minute, Arthur?" Helena eyed his buzzing cell. "Privacy?" wan smile. "If Sarah is checking…?"

"It's ok. And you're right, it's Sarah. Stay, it's fine."

"Don't…?" she gave an anxious look.

"Of course not…" steady return stare.

"Thanks."

"Sarah? Yeah, I'm fine. How are you? Yeah, I'm just having brunch, heading up the road a little, taking a few days. But you're ok?"

Helena eyeing him, he nodded…She gave a relieved expression…Glancing round at the few patrons, all a reasonable distance.

No one trying to hear…Good…

"Great…No, I expect things to be quiet." He eyed Helena.

Grin…She went back to her pancakes with renewed interest, licking the fork but pulling up short…

Not Gene Tierney-like behavior, yes? She returned to eating with a bit more decorum.

"Ok, well…Stay in touch and be well. I'll be in touch." He hung up.

"She's fine so far."

"Sarah is a capable girl." Helena nodded. "She will be fine."

"She says it sounds like you're doing fine…And to tell you, keep up the good work." He noted.

"She is nice…Life has not been kind with her, I know, but she is nice."

"She's quite a girl, your sister."

"Thank you. Perhaps…" she paused.

"When time is…When the time is right…" careful look…

"Beth was quite a girl, too." He nodded. "Sure, when the time is right…"

"So…You never learned French in Montreal…" she mock frowned… "Tsk, tsk…You Americas peoples and poor language skills."

"Just never have had the knack…" he shrugged.

"Well, I shall do the interpreting for you…That will be nice. You get to see the city in new way, I get to see new city."

Helena the sophisticate world-traveler…Hmmn…He thought.

"How many languages can you speak?" he eyed her.

"Uh…" she pondered. "Four pretty well, not counting my English…German, Russian, French, Italian, some anyway."

"Nice…"

"I could be UN translator or spy…"flash of eyes, grin. Then calming, a bit down… "Another 'gift' of our makers, I suspect."

"Facility with languages…"

"Useful, yes? For super soldiers/spies?"

"Might want to change the topic…" he noted, as two customers sat near.

She eyeing them too, rather narrowly…Leaning over to him.

"Pity if they aren't our 'friends' of either persuasion…And don't know I am…Laura. We could scare them shitless, assuming they know of Helena." Grin.

"But…I am…Laura, of course." Innocent beam to his frown.

"In any case…Laura…It's time we were off." He noted. "Long ride yet."

"Just moment…" she stuffed another forkful in …

"Excuse…Very good pancakes, thank you. Can we leave a nice tip? I like this place."

…

"Ok…I hope that's enough for you." Art eyed the bag of chips, licorice, chocolate, and pretzels in Helena's firm grasp as she took her seat in his car.

All things considered her old choice of dry ramen noddles and sardines might have been better at that.

"It's good…Till lunch." she beamed. He got in, rolling eyes. Shutting his door.

"I like these road trips." Smile. "Say…You know…I have the license." Innocent look. "If you get tired…"

"What? Tomas really was insane, wasn't he?" mock frown.

"Sarah wouldn't let me drive either…" sigh. "But really, she is awful. I was to lose my lunch sometimes going with her. Put me in terror of life on road."

"She takes after Beth in that." wry smile…

"I'm glad then…" Pause.

"Yeah." Calmly. Quick glance…

She looked out the window, eyes lowered.

"You wanted to hear about Maggie Chen…My 'clone spotter', you call…Called…Her?" she said, in a low voice.

"I'm listening…"

"It was not what you and Sarah think…" she glanced at his quiet face….

…

"Art Bell? Mr. Hard-Ass the cop himself…And Helena?" Fee frowned at his phone.

"I didn't have a choice, Fee. Art's a professional…And I really think…"

"Sarah…She murdered your mother. One hug between 'seestras' does not redemption make." He sighed. "It's a bit much to ask of the man, Sarah. And a little unfair, capitalizing on what he felt for Beth."

"He was willin' to help, Fee."

"As are we all…Though, frankly…" cool tone. "Leaving me alone with that maniac wasn't the nicest thing my sis has ever done for me."

"Fee…"

"I know… 'Cruel necessity'…And you'd've given me a fine funeral out of Ally's defense fund if she'd killed me. Sarah…You can't take advantage of the man like this. It's not right. He's tried to help us."

"Helena's better, Fee. They were startin' to get along when I left and Art says…"

"Didn't she nearly kill a man on her trip with you to find Duncan?"

"Justifiable…The bastard was a bastard…I woulda been pressed to kill him myself."

"But you wouldn't…"

"Who's to say…" casual tone.

"If she harms Art Bell…Sarah…?"

"She won't. She's got too much to lose now, Fee. Me…Kira…You…The other girls…We're her family."

"Kira? You bloody well intend to let that woman near your daughter?! Ms. S can't be trusted but Helena the homicidal freak, sure?!" genuine anger now. "Sarah…I won't stand for that."

"I'm speakin' figuratively…She's not getting near Kira and she knows that."

"Right…It's just all the rest of us who are expendable. Thanks."

"Fee…I'm sorry if you think…"

"I don't 'think' anything, Sarah… I know you left her with me, alone. After she'd just killed someone else."

"To save me…She didn't harm you. Fee, I didn't think you'd take this so hard." Sigh. "You don't need to be jealous of Helena, you know."

"That's what you think? Ole Fee is in a jealous snit over his sister preferring Helena the nutcase to him? Sarah?! Your family and your friend have put their lives on the line for you. We've a right to speak up when you're abusing our trust."

"Fee, I'd never…"

"You did…You are…What, are you tryin' to con me now? Sarah, if Cos or Ally were doing this you'd be the first to call them insane, demand they stop endangering everyone."

"She has no one, Fee…And she's my sister…My twin…"

"And I'm just foster garbage, luck of the draw…And the girls are just, what did she call them? Abominations? Is that it…The new elite clone club twin members only branch?"

"Fee…" Annoyed tone.

"She's dangerous, Sarah…And she's not shown a hint of remorse or guilt. I'll be honest…If she harms Art Bell, that's it. I'm going to the cops whether you like it or not. Or if you let her anywhere near Kira." Grim tone.

"She won't…She's…"

"Given her word? Lovely."

"Fee…Please…I know…I understand how you feel…"

"No, love…" bitter tone… "You don't. Or I wouldn't have found myself trapped in my own place for hours with a female Hannibal Lecter, just minus the degrees. And then in a jail cell facing a murder charge because we tried to trust your dear ole Paul on your vouch. But I suppose, not being a twin, we can kick his ass, no problem with you."

"Not fair as to Paul, Fee…Fee, I swear…Nowhere near Kira…And honestly, Art seems to be handling her."

"He has kids, doesn't he? You can tell that to them at the funeral." Icy tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Orphans Beloved: "The Singing Gardens…"

Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part V…

Art Bell's car, mid-morning, en route to Montreal…

"So Maggie Chen tried to stop you from killing Beth…?" Art, carefully. "Why?"

"Not exactly like that…" Helena sighed. "Elisabeth was not my…Like with the bow and arrow, Robin Hood, yes?"

"Target." Art, calmly.

"Not my target…At the time. In fact…" 

"You'd followed Katja Oblinger from Europe…Was Maggie Chen in Europe with you and Tomas?"

"She came to us from England…Where she'd helped make us. With…Swan Man…And his people."

"Professor Duncan and Dr. Duncan. Rachel's parents."

"Her…Makers, at least…Maggie had gone to America, the US, to Dyad…She still had the contacts, she could infilter…Infiltrate Dyad."

"And that's how she got you and Tomas the names…The Europeans, at least…You didn't know the ones in America and Canada, Sarah told me."

"Maggie knew." Helena eyed him.

"You're saying she deliberately kept the names from Tomas and you? Protected some of the clones?"

"She told me, there was a darkness amongst us…Tomas was not what he seemed…And we were no longer doing God's true work. And that devils…Not only Dyad but elsewhere…Were using us to their works."

"But you didn't stop hunting the sisters."

"Tomas saved me from the convent…Gave me life and purpose…I loved Maggie but I did not believe. He said, when she came and was hesitant, that she was weak. But I did not betray her to him, Arthur." Pleading tone.

"Then it wasn't you hunting Beth. She was…"

"Hunting us, yes…She was good detective. She found Maggie…And I thought…I…"

"You intended to kill her but Maggie stopped you?"

"She pleaded for Beth, Arthur. Told me there was pattern in the elimination of the abominations that was not a showing of His Will but Satan's. Katja was next…Then, one we would seek, Tomas said… I was puzzled…Why not this Beth, who was learning about us? Why leave her to seek us…?"

She hesitated…

"Do you hate me, Arthur? I understand, yes… Sarah is alone, now but for me and brother-seestra Feliz, the seestras alive scattered…" Hesitant. "Don't be angry with her, she needs to believe I can be forgive…"

"Felix…" slight smile… "I'm not angry at Sarah…And I only hate whoever made you into someone capable of killing your sisters." He replied, quietly. "So Maggie meant to contact Beth, warn her? Why?"

"She believed we had been deceived…There was other motives in the killings…Some, like the crazy farmer-doctor…Ah…Name…" she pondered. "Hendrik?"

"Hendrik Johannsen…He owns the farm you escaped from." Art nodded. "The complex, I should say."

"He wants the Devil's handiwork… The skill that made us…He doesn't want to destroy the evil work, he wants it his…For His God…But this we did not know then. Maggie only knew that Tomas was not truly of the Proleithians, though he made the speech…?" questioning look.

"Talked the talk…"

"Yes." Look out the window at the trees they flew past…

"All the seestras I killed…Until I tried to kill Beth…Sarah as Beth…Were ill…Very ill." She looked at him.

"You were killing sick clones…" he stared. "Maggie Chen realized it. Wait…Tomas was a plant, wasn't he? Dyad?"

She eyed him…A deep sadness…

"I killed for the Devil of Devils, Arthur. I was errand girl for seestra Rachel and devil Leekie."

"They used you to kill the failures…The defectives? So their symptoms couldn't be linked easily?" he glanced at her shadowed, stricken face. "And blamed it on the Proleithians…Johannsen's group and whomever Tomas connected with in Europe?"

"The Devil hath the ways to achieve the pleasing shape…Fool…Fool! Fool! Helena!" she cried, striking herself, hard.

"Helena! Helena!" he tried…

"Road!" she frowned, calming in a moment, then sighing… "Sorry…I should not be Helena for now, yes. She's a most tormented girl, sad monstrous thing, yes, Arthur?"

"I don't see her as the monster…Laura."

"You are kind…Like Sarah…Like… That…" she trembled…

"But only a monster…The Devil's own…Could…" she eyed her hands…

"So…I'm McPherson, eh?..." he cut in hastily, smile. "I always thought I was the Dana Andrews type."

"'I shall never forget the weekend Laura died. A silver sun burned through the sky like a huge magnifying glass. It was the hottest Sunday in my recollection. I felt as if I were the only human being left in New York. For with Laura's horrible death, I was alone. I, Waldo Lydecker, was the only one who really knew her, and I had just begun to write Laura's story when another of those detectives came to see me…'" she quoted.

"You really did like it…" he eyed her.

"Waldo, eh?" she frowned. "Me…?"

"Well, it is a way of saying you're the smartest person in the room…" he noted.

"And the crazy obsessed…Thanks." She paused.

"Sorry…I didn't mean it that way…"

"Rachel, in this case…For this one time…It's Rachel who is Waldo, Arthur. Obsessed, ready to kill…She is killing her sisters, her other selves, to punish them."

He stared at her a moment…Hey! Her stare back.

Either concentrate on road or…

"But Dyad's been protecting you, in a way…They have an investment. The project…"

"Devil…Dr. Leekie, her other father, is protecting the investment. Rachel can't let him see her killing too clearly…He would stop her, turn from her. Killing the sick, that's the first step…He accepts that, cruel necessity, the greater good… But now, she has found us…Found them…The twins…Helena and Sarah, her truest enemies. The ones who mock her most…For how can she be the true daughter, if they live? If one has the gifts her parents sought for and the other can at least do what she cannot, bear children…Give her parents the future. So long as we live, she is just another copy…Not the true daughter." She eyed Arthur. "Helena would understand her, you know. Of all the seestras, even Sarah…Rachel is most like her, most tormented."


	6. Chapter 6

Orphans Beloved: "The Singing Gardens…"

Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part VI…

"If that is Sarah, again…" Helena, frowning at Art's buzzing phone as he opened.

"No…Not Sarah…"

"Should you be drive with phone on, Officer?" censorious tone.

"Shhh…And I'll put it on the speaker…Yo, DeAngelis? What's up?"

Speaker: "Nice to know you remember the old friends, Bell? Where the hell are you? Your apartment's locked up."

"Out on the road, discovering Nature and Oh, Canada…"

"Nice if you let a friend know…I freaked a little when I couldn't get hold of you."

"Had the phone off to charge, don't be so jumpy. And why were you so anxious to get hold?"

"With all that's goin' on? And you not home at 7 am? Please…"

"I still do a morning run and gym…I might've been out."

"At 6 you run, every morning rain or shine. And you're a creature of habit, even if you have a few weeks off. I even tried your ex-…Who would like you to be sure and see your child support remains on time."

"Well, I'm fine. Just taking advantage of my suspension to relax a little. And it went out the usual day…If she starts calling…"

"The Captain's workin' on the suspension by the way. You may not want to go too far off."

"I'll be back the minute he says come in, give an hour or two." He addressed the phone.

Helena frowning…Really? We lie to fellow officer and violate suspension rules?

Some sense duty here…

Must have talk with seestra…She takes far too much advantage…

"Uh-huh. Where are you, Art?" cool tone. "Someone should know in case you wind up like Beth."

"I'm having a little fun and getting my karma rebalanced as well as my tires. You should try it, DeAngelis."

"Fine…I hope whatever you're up to, you know what you're doing…" sigh. "Stay in touch, in any case, ok?"

"Will do…But I'm strictly on paid semi-vacation, Angie, nothing for you to be concerned about. And Angie? Keep your nose out of this business with Sarah Manning, please? I don't want to pull your remains out of a gravel quarry."

"Things are dull around here without you, Bell." She replied, teasing tone. "Kiss whatever ass you hafta and hurry back…And don't forget to bring me something, from wherever. Bye."

"She is very fond of you…" Helena noted, casually.

It being Helena, an affect of casual poise being anything but…

"She was friends with Beth, probably the closest to her, next to me, at the station. Remind me to ask Helena to consider her a cousin or something. She's been picking around at this, too."

"I will. She is good, yes? Maybe she'll find something." Glance at road…

"Too good, I'm afraid. I don't like leaving her in the dark but this shit…Excuse me… Is too dangerous to mess with, especially alone. I really don't want her ending up in a gravel quarry."

"Cousin-seestra…H-ok?"

"Thanks. But I honestly didn't mean you as the concern."

Smile…Winsome smile… "That's the nicest thing you has ever said to me, Detective Bell. Thank you. Well…" sigh… "My family gets so big by the minute, everywhere I turn now…I will be drowning in family."

"Nice, huh?"

"Hard to be insane girl killer this way." Wry smile. "Bad joke, sorry…" at his look.

"There's a difference between insanity and brainwashing and emotional abuse, Helena."

"I be tested, like Sheldon Cooper?" grin. "I like that guy, he is very strange guy but nice."

"You watch way too much TV."

"Religious nut/assassin don't pay as much as you think, I must do something all day. So I am not insane, you think?" eyeing him with smile…Nervously. "Cop Dr. Freud…?"

"I'm no expert, but…No. I don't." calm glance. "You're…Helena is a classic case of severe abuse. But not a hopeless case."

"I don't know whether to be pleased or horrified with this." Smile but anxiety within…

"Maybe it's time Helena took another nap, Laura." He eyed her.

"Absolutely McPherson…Arthur?" she hesitated.

"We'll talk about this later…If you want to…"

"No…I mean…Your partner…Angie, yes?"

"Yes…" questioning look.

"Why did she not share information with you? She has been diggin', yes? For days? She said nothing? She has nothing to show? That is not good detective work, yes?"

"She may not have anything new. If so, I'm glad she's stayed out of it."

"Arthur. Sarah talked to seestra Allison…You know her?"

Glance…

"She didn't say last name or where, don't worry." Wry smile.

"I know Allison…" nod.

"Thanks. She seems nervous type, yes?"

"I don't know her personally, but I'm sure with all this…She's had a lot to make her so…"

"Yes…" nod… "Well…While we looked for Swan Man this Allison, she said a woman, claimed to be cop, was following her at home, asked about Sarah, seemed to know about things. Knew of Beth. And her name was Ange…Angie. That she told Allison she should talk to her. Arthur? Why did she not speak of this?"

Long pause…He finally spoke.

"Maybe. Angie's the type to hold things close to the vest…Hold things back…" he explained. "If she thinks you're not forthcoming. Or it might not have been her with Allison. What are you saying, Helena?"

"You and Sarah…You trust too easy…" sigh at his look. "Maybe not here…But you must be less trusting, Arthur. Especially with these like me. Next time, it may not be me, afraid Sarah will be angry. It may be Rachel's or that Hendrik's. Who won't care. Like that one, at Rachel's."

"I'll keep it in mind. You might speak to Sarah about that as well."

"I have. I don't mean to offend you. Your friend may be your friend…It's just…" she gave him a hard stare. "There was a time not long ago when Helena would have killed you then and there. And I…I too don't want to see you end in quarry, brother." Wan smile.

"Seestra would not be pleased." He gave her a return smile.

"She should not be." Glance out the window.

"Paul…" sigh…Shake of head.

"You know…Sarah is lovely person but stupid in dating choices."


	7. Chapter 7

Orphans Beloved: "The Singing Gardens…"

Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part VII…

One hour to Montreal…

Hmmn…Helena frowned… "Could we turn up heat, yes? Cold in here."

"Welcome to Canada. You've been in our sunny South, in Toronto."

"Lovely. As New York girl, I am not used to such cold, you know…"

"Right…Laura." Art nodded. "But even New York gets cold in the winter."

"I head south…"

"Wise idea. Where in Ukraine was Helena's convent, do you know?"

"Little town in the south…Vinnetsa..."

"I see…Nice?"

"Ukrainian town and after collapse of USSR? Please. Welcome to little Hell on Earth. Plus the nuns were not nice to Helena, mostly. But could we talk of other things, McPherson? The case, perhaps?"

"Of course…But pretty open and shut. A bunch of wanna-be Nazi scientists conduct an illegal cloning trial with government support and murder their subjects and anyone getting too close to cover their tracks. That about cover it? Oh, and a British trial, initially."

"Rules Brittania…So it was all for Queen and Country? God…" she blinked at him. "You don't think Maggie Thatcher…? It would have been about her time, yes?" wry grin.

"You all do look a bit like her…" he nodded. She smiling… "You make me laugh, McPherson. I don't laugh much." Glance out the window. "But don't get too weepy over that."

"Playin' the world's smallest violin for you, Laura." He nodded.

"Arthur…" she eyed him. "Tell me of Beth…If it's not too painful."

Sigh… "Your sister was quite a girl. Quick, smart, bright…Eager to her hands dirty in the daily routine. The best rookie I ever worked with. I taught her all I could but it was her own talent and ability that brought her to be one of the most promising young detectives the department ever had." He kept eyes firmly on the road, speaking calmly.

"And you loved her…" she eyed him. "And never spoke?"

"I loved her…As a friend, a partner…And anything else wasn't something we brought to the job." He nodded quietly.

"God curse the people at Dyad for bringing Paul in…She would have loved you, Arthur, if you'd let her and time allowed. I know she would have." Pause. "I don't mean to hurt you…" anxious look.

"I know…" smile. "But maybe we ought to discuss our case, Laura."

"Right, Mc Pherson…" smile. "So what do we do in Montreal? Besides have me speak for us to the locals to keep them from thinking you're a Yank? Plan strategy, yes?"

"Good time to review all the facts we have…" nod. "We should go over in detail everything we know, review with the others if we can get in touch with them safely, anything you can add will help. Try to go over everything in your mind and we'll see what we can piece together."

"Right. Thank you." She said, simply.

He eyed her briefly.

"For treating me like a normal person…" she smiled at him. "No one ever has, you know."

…..

Dyad Institute…

Office of Aldous Leekie…

"Lets be clear. I've no great interest in Detective Bell outside his continual interference in our affairs, for which hopefully his suspension was sufficient chastisement…" Rachel Duncan, standing in elegant silver and blue suit, cool shrug.

"But…Aldous here…" she eyed Aldous Leekie who gave wry smile… "He seems to feel the detective is important to keep under surveillance. And since you are the best person to do so, until we feel the threat he represents has grown to be sufficient to warrant his removal…Officer." She eyed the visitor, seated across from Leekie.

Aldous sighing in his chair…Rachel…

"Lets get one thing straight, Duncan." Angie De Angelis in somewhat less elegant suit eyed her coldly from her chair. "Whatever I am, I'm not a hired assassin. Dr. Leekie…" she turned to Leekie. "You put me in there, made me get close to Beth and Art. I'm not a monster, I liked them both. They each saved my life on occasion. I wasn't loathe to try and protect Beth, she was a nice kid. And I've no intention of killing a good man like Arthur Bell…Or standing by while you and your goons have him killed."

"Someone who has what you have over your head, Ms. DeAngelis…" Rachel, coolly… "Should take care to be more circumspect."

"Yeah, you're scaring the hell out of me. I've told you before, the day I don't like what I'm given, I'm out, regardless. I've a good record since my little faux pas and I'll take my chances if I must."

"There's no need for this…" Leekie sighed. "No one is planning to kill anyone here. Rachel, enough…"

"The lady should know where she stands, Aldous…And there are other considerations besides a long prison term for murdering her lover/partner." She eyed Angie.

"And I've also said, I've taken steps to protect myself…" Angie, equally calm, cool. "I die and everything I have on you goes to multiple sources. Even you and your connection won't be able to suppress it. And there'll be enough of your backers scared shitless who'll cave and turn on you. You've know that as well as I do and Dr. Leekie's seen a bit of what I've got, if you have any doubts."

Leekie, rather amused, eyeing the annoyed Rachel. "The lady has got enough on us to do considerable damage, Rachel. Not to annoy you, but she's prepared her ground well. Now, lets stop being foolish and negotiate sensibly. No one wants Art Bell dead, especially me. He protected my Beth, one of our girls I cherished very dearly, without any prompting from us. For that alone, and for her memory, I owe him. And he is a fine police officer, it would be a terrible waste."

"Sentiment like that is what will destroy this project, Aldous." Rachel frowned. "Still, you have a point. Killing Officer Bell would only raise questions and is, for now at least, off the table. Satisfied?" she eyed Angie.

"All right then, what is it you want me to do?" Angie, dryly.

"We need to know if Sarah is with him…He may simply be a decoy…Trying to distract us, Lord knows. But I happen to think he's too concerned in this through Beth and too good a detective to simply walk away. And he's seems to be headed for Montreal, which I find interesting. Angie, you're the only person we have available he'd trust and who would have a valid excuse to make contact." Leekie noted.

"As I said, I show up…He knows something's up. He's no fool." Angie, calmly.

"Well, we'll simply have to provide you with a good reason for showing." Leekie smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Orphans Beloved: "The Singing Gardens…"

Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Part VIII…

"Everybody's talking at me…

I can't hear a word they're saying…

Only the echoes of my mind.

People stopping, staring…

Well, I can't see their faces…

Only the shadows of their eyes."

Art glancing as Helena sang with the music on the oldies radio station , then catching her surprised look with a grin as he joined in…

Chorus:

"I'm going where the sun keeps shining…

Through the pouring rain…

Going where the weather suits my clothes…

Banking over the north east wind…

Sailing on a summer breeze…

Skipping over the ocean…Like a stone."

Helena, wan smile at Arthur:

"Everybody's talking at me…

I can't hear a word they're saying…

Only the echoes of my mind…

And I won't leave my love behind…

No, I won't leave my love behind…

I won't leave my love behind."

Pausing, she looked to the side for a moment watching trees, houses…

"So…You can sing, McPherson…" she eyed him.

"Not so bad yourself, Laura."

"I loved that song. I hear it once, long ago when I was child…I never forgot."

"You mean Helena did…" he noted, carefully.

"My name is Helena and I am Cain…Murderess of my sisters, six of them. And my own mother…" she said, quietly.

"Six…" Arthur sighed.

"And my Mama. Yes." Helena, quietly. Not looking at him.

"'Will all great Neptune's ocean…Wash this blood clean from my hand? No, this my hand will…'"

"'The multitudinous seas incarnadine. Making the green one red.'" Art finished, eyeing her. "Helena didn't kill for ambition or like the Russian Lady Macbeth for a lover."

"Ah, but she did, McPherson. She killed for Jesus, her lover…Her groom, yes?" frown. "In love with a dead girl, taking pity on a murderess…You are too sentimental, McPherson, you'll find yourself dead or in the psychiatrical ward."

"Probably." Art nodded. "Would you miss me, Laura?"

"Yes." She nodded, quick glance at his look. "I am sorry. I was not right to say that. You are one tough copper, McPherson. Getting a confession so easily."

"Apart from it's being good for the soul, I haven't heard anything." He replied.

"Why are you so kind to me?!" she fumed at him, suddenly. "I would have killed Beth! You know that!"

"But you spared her instead, Sarah as Beth anyway."

"If I hadn't…If Helena hadn't sensed the connection…Beth would be dead at her hands, Sarah I mean."

"It does get hard to keep you all straight…" he noted, a bit archly.

She eyed him…Smiling at his smile, then mock frown.

"Funny detective…Make with the wisecracking."

"It's the cliché…Beth always used to call me on it."

"Is it unbearable, at times…Us? So like Beth?" she eyed him.

"Of course…" he nodded. "But like Helena, I have to keep going."

"Why?" sigh. "Why does Cain Helena have to keep going, Arthur? Why can't she die and be at peace at last?" despairing tone.

"Because that Helena is dead and the new Helena is still being born…Unformed and not yet delivered into this world. And because her family needs her…"

"They need the skills of Cain…The expert killer of their seestras…"renewed sigh. "So, for now…"

"Helena…I can't work with a partner with a death wish. I had to shake Beth out of that a few times and I've no desire to go through that again. Commit suicide on your own time, partner, you owe me and your sisters and mother that much." Calm tone.

"Ay, ay…Captain Kirk…" she saluted. Hard stare. "I won't as long as you need me to help, Arthur."

"Good." He nodded. "I've got kids to support."

Smile… "You know, I love children."

"None?" he asked. "No offense, I just honestly wasn't sure…"

"None. Bride of Christ and all that…Especially after I became killer angel of the Proleithians."

"I see."

"May I see your children?"

"Of course…" He passed her his wallet.

"About ten minutes to the city…There it is…" he nodded to indicate the buildings…

"Nice…And beautiful children." She passed back the wallet. "Why did it not work for you?"

"A cop's life tends to destroy marriages. She got tired of being afraid for me every night." He shrugged. "And eventually, when I'd made the job more important than her, she got tired of me, I guess."

"Impossible…Charmer like you." Mocking grin. "So, McPherson? Where do we begin our legs work?"

"First, lets get to our place…It's just north of the city, my friend's cottage."

"Ah…Cottage. So. We got from 'Laura' to 'Girl With Dragon Tattoo' in records time."

"I prefer the classic…Laura." Art smiled. "Or maybe Waldo is better…"

"'Meathead', Sarah calls me… 'Waldo', you…Do not call me this." Mock pout, then a flash of eagerness…

"Cabin? Is it by lake?"

"Yeah…"

"Boats? I like boats."

"There are boats…He has a rowboat . Sailboats are available."

"Nice. Maybe you take me?"

"If you'd like." Nod. His phone buzzed.

"Want me to take it, Art? I can tell ole Ange I'm back from the dead and she can lay off…" Helena in rather good mix of Beth and TV cop dialect.

"Nice way to give my previous partner a heart attack. You angling for her job or somethin'?"

"I'll be needin' one…" smile. "If I'm to live to protect the others. You better take the call, she'll think Helena or Dyad caught up with you."


End file.
